Quielo un espilitu acompanante!
by sOnLecE
Summary: Hola! Yoh y Anna tienen un hijo, pero...él tambien se convertirá en shaman? quien lo entrenará y lo mas importante: QUIEN SERÁ SU ESPIRITU??? o.o¡


QUIELO UN ESPILITU ACOMPANANTE  
  
La noche del viernes es tranquila en Tokio pues muy poca gente sale a las calles, razón? El duro trabajo de la semana no deja fuerzas para una noche de reventón. La pensión Asakura se encontraba en absoluto silencio, extraño en ese lugar pues a cada momento había una pelea, una guerra de shamanes, las típicas peleas entre Yoh y Anna, o Ren y Horo-horo, o Mili quien ahora vivía a pocas cuadras de ahí, con Ryu, peleando por el principe Lyserg, o los gritos del chico llamado Manta! Jaja nunca entenderá que esa casa esta lleno de fantasmas...  
  
Han pasado los años, 6 años para ser exactos, ahora todos se encuentran en la edad de los difíciles 19.Mucha gente dirá que no es común, pero el señor Yoh y la señorita Anna ya se encuentran casados y están esperando a su primer hijo. Anna pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que conoció a su esposo, el entrenamiento, su ida a la pelea de shamanes, la muerte de él, todo, todo lo tenía en su cabeza, Anna volteo con tranquilidad a ver a Yoh quien se encontraba profundamente dormido  
  
Anna: Yoh....  
  
De pronto sintió algo Anna, algo se rompía dentro de ella.....  
  
Anna: oh no....hoy no...  
  
Pronuncio la sacerdotisa seguido por un grito, Yoh despertó asustado  
  
Yoh: ANNA! ANNA! QUE OCURRE? QUE PASO??  
  
Gritaba Yoh, Anna le sonrió tiernamente  
  
Anna: ya es hora....  
  
Yoh gritó del susto, y se cayó de la cama, como pudo se metió rápido a cambiarse, tomo las cosas que pudo. Mientras que Anna apenas se levantaba de la cama, tomó el teléfono y marco lentamente  
  
Ren: Aquí Ren, allá quien?  
  
Anna rió divertidamente  
  
Ren: Anna?  
  
Anna: exacto, necesito que vengas... perdón si estas en una fiesta, pero..ya es hora e Yoh esta como loco  
  
Un grito se escucho, Anna alejo un poco el teléfono, pues Ren había gritado  
  
Ren: voy enseguida!! No te vayas a mover!!!! Ni un milímetro Anna: pero.....  
  
Clic...Clic...  
  
Demasiado tarde, Ren había colgado  
  
Anna: que les pasa a los hombres??? Por que ellos se asustan mas que nosotros??? u_ú  
  
De pronto aparece Yoh, la camisa mal abrochada: el segundo botón abrochado con el 5, el pantalón estaba todo sucio, el cabello de Yoh parecía peor que una Selva después de una tempestad, Anna le miro sorprendida  
  
Anna: o.o¡ y yo que creía que no podías vestirte peor!!!  
  
Yoh: a ver, tranquila, con cuidado vamos a levantarte, a ver un paso, otro paso---  
  
Anna le dio un golpe a Yoh  
  
Yoh: X.x  
  
Anna: no estoy invalida! u.ú  
  
Mientras tanto, Ren iba en su automóvil hablo por el celular con todos  
  
Ren: Lyserg! Te lo juro!!! Ya es hora! El hijo de Anna va a nacer!!!! Háblale a Ryu, Manta, Horo y a los demás adiós....  
  
Ren colgó, Lyserg apenas había podido decir: eh...? pues se encontrara adormilado  
  
RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ( n/a. XD sonido de un auto cuando frena bruscamente)  
  
PUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (n/a. XD sonido de un auto que a chocado contra un poste de Luz)  
  
A Ren no le importa haber chocado su auto nuevo, entro a la pensión lo mas rápido y vio a Yoh y a Anna bajando el primer escalón de arriba para abajo  
  
Ren: que esperan??  
  
Ren subió corriendo, cargo a Anna y la bajo en el piso inferior, mientras Yoh y Ren hacían las maletas Anna iba a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, volteo a ver el reloj: 4.30  
  
Anna: o.o guau! No creí que fuera tan tarde.... XD que digo tan temprano!!  
  
Entonces Anna escuchó como los chicos bajaban, Ren metía las maletas al auto, mientras Yoh le preguntaba por el poste que estaba en medio de la calle, y de pronto...  
  
QUASHHHHH (n/a.: XD sonido cuando una puerta se cierra) Anna: O.O Yoh? Ren?  
  
El silencio reinaba.... acaso....  
  
Anna: ¡-¡ se fueron sin mi???  
  
Mientras en el auto  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes Anita, todo saldrá bien, respira tranquilamente.....  
  
Ren voltea a ver el espejo superior con tranquilidad, de pronto lo vuelve a ver asombrado y detiene el auto bruscamente....  
  
Ren: ANNA?? O.O YOH DEJAMOS A ANNA!!!  
  
Yoh dio un gritó, Ren dio vuelta al auto, a los pocos minutos otros PUM!!!!!!!!!!! Se escuchó, Ren se había dado contra el otro poste de luz XD  
  
Yoh: ANNA!!!!!!!  
  
Anna sale de la cocina  
  
Anna: u_ú por fin llegaron!!!  
  
Yoh cargo a Anna, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la metió al auto, mientras Ren peleaba con los vecinos que estaban molestos por que ya no tenían luz  
  
Ren: NO ME IMPORTA!  
  
Ren arranco y se fueron al hospital, el camino fue muy rápido y eso que Ren se perdió 5 veces, todo tranquilo, Yoh respiraba como en los ejercicios en vez de Anna, mientras Anna lo miraba pensando: YO NO HARE ESO!. Llegaron al hospital, ahí se enconaba Lyserg con una enorme sonrisa, Horo que estaba bromeando con Chocolove, Ryu mirando con ojos extraños a Lyserg, Mili que se encontraba tomando un café, Tamao lloraba de la emoción.  
  
Yoh: que??? Como pudieron llegar antes!!! Tan solo nos tardamos 4 minutos!!! 4!!!  
  
Lyserg: se tardaron mucho!!! .  
  
Yoh: no es posible!!!! debimos llegar mas rápido que ustedes!!!!! .  
  
Anna: si! Pero ellos no me dejaron! ¬¬  
  
Horo: XD dejaron a Anna??  
  
Ren: cállate! -///-  
  
Yoh pidió una silla de ruedas para Anna, Ren le iba a ayudar pero Lyserg lo tomó del brazo  
  
Ren: que ocurre?  
  
Lyserg: no me dejes solo!!!! ¡-¡, tengo miedo, Ryu me mira muy raro -///-  
  
Ren rió un poco  
  
Ren: esta bien, me quedare aquí  
  
Horo: jaja y donde andabas Ren que es eres el mejor vestido de aquí  
  
Ren: eso no te importa horo-tonto  
  
Horo: ¬¬  
  
Ren: ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: n_n no es bueno pelearse cuando un niño viene en camino  
  
Horo/Ren: por?  
  
Chocolove: YO SE!!!!!!!! POR QUE LUEGO SE HACE FEO Y HORRIBLE!!!!!  
  
Horo/Ren: O.o?  
  
Lyserg: no lo se, en Londres así se usa, deberíamos estar todos felices con todos n_n  
  
Ryu: *-* te admiro Lyserg  
  
Ryu abraza a Lyserg, y Lyserg le da un golpe  
  
Ryu: X.x  
  
Lyserg: ....pero casi nunca se cumple ¬¬  
  
Yoh: .... gracias, chicos solo pueden pasar 2 personas, alguien me acompaña?  
  
Mili: yo quiero grabar como viene al mundo, el maestro de biología......  
  
Lyserg: -.- va a empezar con su maestro de biología  
  
All(excepto Mili): -.-  
  
Mili: ya no les digo nada! u_ú  
  
Ren: si quieres yo voy contigo  
  
Yoh: si!, ven, oigan y Manta? Pilika?  
  
Lyserg: Pilika esta de vacaciones, y Manta le llame le dije y dijo: SI CLARO Y LOS FANTSMAS EMPIEZAN A EXISTIR EN MI CASA...AH!!!!!!  
  
All: pero si los fantasmas si existen! o.o¡  
  
Lyserg: lo se, pero no creo que tarde..  
  
Yoh: bueno, anda Ren  
  
Ren: si  
  
Los chicos pasan por la puerta donde dice sala de parto, en eso un chico de estatura baja llega  
  
Manta: llegue!!!!!! Si!!!!!  
  
Chocolove: llegas cuando ya nació el niño y todo  
  
Manta: ToT no lo arruines!!  
  
Tamao: no ha nacido aun, voy a rezar para que nazca mal, digo bien ^. ^  
  
All: O.O  
  
Tamao se fue a rezar a la capilla  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala de partos  
  
Anna: que??? Que aun no??? Me estoy muriendo por dentro señorita!!!  
  
Sra.: lo siento señora Asakura, pero aun no puede nacer el bebé, esperemos unas 4 horas  
  
Yoh/Ren/Anna: 4 HORAS???  
  
Anna: x.x no aguantare  
  
Sra.: con permiso  
  
La señorita sale  
  
Ren: que les parece si pensamos nombres?  
  
Yoh: si!!! ^_^ Anna: como quieran u_ú  
  
Ren: como piensan ponerle si es.....NIÑA!  
  
Anna: Kino!!! Por supuesto!  
  
Yoh: ¡-¡ no por favor  
  
Ren: jeje ^-^UUU y si es niño?  
  
Yoh: que se llame Alix, o Axil  
  
Anna: ú.ú ya de una vez ponle Avril! Al pobre niño!!  
  
Ren: XD  
  
Yoh: SK8ERBOI!!!  
  
Anna: u.u a visto y escuchado mucho el disco de Avril  
  
Ren: XD yo el de Eminem  
  
Anna: no comiences a cantar!!! El niño o niña se trauma!!!! .  
  
Ren: ¬¬  
  
Yoh: oigan y los espíritus?  
  
Ren: BASON!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: AMIDAMARU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aparecen Bason y Amidamaru  
  
Bason: Buenas.....eh? Buenos días?  
  
Amidamaru: si!!! Buenos días!!!  
  
Ren: donde estaban? ¬¬  
  
Amidamru: dormidos -.-  
  
Bason: sip ._.  
  
Yoh: o sea que podemos estar muriéndonos y uds. Dormidos, eh???  
  
Amidamaru/Bason: SIPI!!!!! Ejem....... es decir..no, claro que no! Anna: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
Ren/Yoh: que ocurre????????  
  
Anna: ¡-¡ me estoy perdiendo night visions!!!  
  
Yoh y Ren se caen  
  
Amidamaru: bueno, nosotros nos vamos a acompañar los de afuera, byeeeeee  
  
Amidamaru y Bason van con los demás  
  
Anna: quiero una tele ¡-¡  
  
Yoh: ¿? Debería haber teles aquí!!!  
  
Ren: cierto ¬¬, mugrosos no nos pusieron tele!!! Yo quiero ver las noticias!!!  
  
Yoh/Anna/bebeaunnonacido: ....  
  
Ren: QUE? Es bueno enterarse!!!  
  
Yoh: me cae que eres raro, y cuéntanos!!! Alguna chica en tu vida??  
  
Yoh sonríe maliciosamente, Anna lo mira con ojos fijos y Ren comienza a tartamudear  
  
Ren: t-t-t-ta-a-a-a-l-tal-v-v-v-e-z-z-z-z-z-z-z- TALVEZ! -///-  
  
Anna: por como tartamudea niño ya viene en camino u.ú  
  
Yoh: XD ya se!  
  
Ren: como crees!!! -///-  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala de espera  
  
Lyserg: ........997,998,999,1000!!!!!!! Lo lograste!!!! 1000 segundos sin aire!!  
  
Manta: X.X  
  
Horo: no se ve muy bien ~_~  
  
Tamao llega  
  
Tamao: OH!!!!! JOVEN MANTA!!!!!!! NO TIENE PULSO!!!!!!!!! . ¡-¡  
  
Chocolove: mensa!!! El pulso esta en la muñeca no en el codo!!!  
  
Horo/Lyserg: XD  
  
Ryu dormía al lado de Mili quien estudiaba Biología  
  
Mili: ....los organismos aerobios son los que necesitan la presencia del oxigeno para vivir.....  
  
Horo: hey!! Yo me se eso!!!! Y también lo de anaerobios  
  
Mili: en serio??? *-*  
  
Horo: claro!!!! :D  
  
Lyserg: ay no manches yo eso lo vi en 1 de secu!!!! Y tu todavía te acuerdas?? Ni siquiera sabes que hiciste ayer  
  
Horo: si se!!! Hice.....de todo!!!!! Si!!!! Entrene, comí, me bañe, etc.....  
  
Lyserg: -_-UUUU  
  
Chocolove: ENFERMERA TRAIGA UNA CAMILLA ESTE NIÑO SE MUERE!!!!!!!  
  
Enfermera: esa pulga??  
  
Tamao: cual pulga???? Cual??? Es un chico!!!!! .  
  
Enfermera: ya se! No me trate como baka! ¬¬ solo que tiene una pulga muerta en el pelo señorita  
  
Tamao grita y se sacude todo el cuerpo  
  
Enfermera: NO!!!!!!!!!! Chin......ya se perdió en su cabello  
  
Tamao: T.T me voy a mi departamento a bañarme!!!!!!  
  
Tamao sale corriendo  
  
Enfermera: este es el chico?  
  
Manta: X.x  
  
Lyserg: -.- si  
  
Enfermera: bien, me lo llevare  
  
Llega una camilla y se llevan a Manta  
  
Horo: ah... cuanto tarda en salir el bebe! ¬¬ me muero de sueño  
  
Lyserg voltea a ver a Mili quien esta encima del libro durmiendo  
  
Lyserg: iré por una cobija para Mili, comienza el día y de pasada a refrescar  
  
Ryu: yo te acompaño Lyserg  
  
Lyserg ~.~ mmm no gracias Ryu  
  
Chocolove: yo te acompaño!!!!  
  
Lyserg: ^_^ de acuerdo  
  
Lyserg y Chocolove se van, dejando a un Ryu congelado y a Horo-horo cabeceando  
  
Ryu: ¡-¡ crees que ya no me quiere?  
  
Horo: grrrr....eh? AH! No, es que...no te lo quería decir pero...Lyserg es novio de Mili...  
  
Un gritó de dolor se escucha en la sala, mientras en el cuarto Yoh y Ren estaban completamente dormidos en el suelo  
  
Anna: u.ú que fastidio.....AH!!!!!!  
  
Yoh y Ren se levantan al instante  
  
Yoh: QUE OCURRE???????  
  
Ren: QUE PASA????????  
  
Anna: muchas contracciones!!! . @.@  
  
Yoh se acerca a Anna y le toca la frente  
  
Yoh: que pesadilla tuviste, amor?  
  
Anna y Ren se caen  
  
Ren: BAKA! Contracciones son....que son??? :S  
  
Anna saca un diccionario tipo Manta  
  
Anna: u_ú las contracciones son como avisos que te anuncian que él bebe ya puede nacer  
  
Yoh y Ren: OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Ren: ENFERMERA!!!!!!!!! EL BEBE YA VIENE!!!!!!!  
  
La enfermera llega corriendo, le tapa los ojos a Yoh y Ren, y se da cuenta que......  
  
Enfermera: perfecto! Ahora el bebé puede sal.....  
  
Pero la enfermera no acabo de decir la palabra pues una bomba explotó en la sala de espera, Yoh y Ren fueron corriendo mientras la enfermera se llevaba a Anna a que el bebé saliera  
  
Yoh: que diablos.....??  
  
Ren: O.O no puedo creerlo  
  
Horo y Ryu se encontraban tirado en el suelo, Mili seguía dormida, Lyserg y Chocolove acababan de llegar por el otro lado y un enorme hueco se encontraba en la pared con una gran cantidad de polvo flotando....Y....en todo ese polvo se veía una sombra muy familiar a todos.....  
  
All(hasta manta que había regresado): HAO!!!!! O.O  
  
Hao: ^_^ HOLA CHICOS!!!!!  
  
Yoh: O.o que haces aquí????  
  
Hao: vengo a ver el nacimiento de mi.....  
  
Pero un gritó de dolor se escucho, y todos entraron a la sala de partos donde Anna gritaba de todo O.O  
  
Anna: -----,-----,-----,-----,------, y------------- SAL BEBE!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Yoh se acerco a Anna y le tomo la mano  
  
Yoh: aquí estoy contigo.....no te preocupes el dolor pasará.....  
  
Anna en un gran intento, sin querer le dio un golpe a Yoh en el ojo y cayó, y después de eso el suspiro mas grande que Anna haya tenido pues un bebe acababa de nacer  
  
Doctor: ES UN VARON!!!!!!  
  
Todos gritaban de alegría, Anna comenzó a derramar lagrimas, pero se las limpiaba rápidamente, mientras en el suelo un Yoh inconsciente se encontraba  
  
Yoh: X.x  
  
Doctor: aquí tiene a su hijo....  
  
El doctor le entrego el niño a Anna, Yoh como puso entre conciente e inconsciente se levantó y lo miro  
  
Anna: se parece mucho a ti....  
  
Yoh: te equivocas se aparece mas a ti  
  
Anna: cierto, se parece mas a mi....  
  
All: _-_  
  
El nuevo bebe abrió los ojos  
  
Anna: ABRIO LOS OJOS!!!!!! Hola pequeño....  
  
Bebe: dsjfhficoseañfjcshandñuÑXd (n/a: no hay traducción en esto .)  
  
Yoh: le pondremos.... Axil....  
  
Hao: oh!!! Como mi sirviente....  
  
Yoh: exacto, de todos los que mato los X-LAWS!!!!!!!! Él fue el que mas sufrió  
  
Lyserg: no digas nada malo de los X-LAWS! ¬¬  
  
Yoh: quieres pelear??? ¬¬  
  
Anna: basta!!! . acaba de nacer Axil  
  
All: te gusto el nombre?? O.O  
  
Anna: -///- no, pero si Yoh o quiere poner así será  
  
Yoh: n_n bienvenido al mundo Axil.....  
  
Ren: BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO DE LOS SHAMANES!!!!!!  
  
All: ^.^  
  
Pero de pronto el bebe comienza a llorar  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ lo espantaron!!!  
  
Doctor: no, es normal que empiece a llorar  
  
All: lindo, lindo pero..COMO GRITA!!!!!!!!! .  
  
CONTINUARÁ...................  
  
N/A: jeje, esto es apenas el principio, espero que les haya gustado, jaja me base mucho en el episodio de Friends cuando nace Emma, (gomen nasai -.- soy una fan de friends) también me acorde de cuando nació mi sobrina, y pues esto es el resultado, el fic tratará de..... no diré nada -.-, dejen reviews please!!!!! Para seguirlo, aclaración: puse mucho a Ren por que.....es MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO!!!!! Aparte de Yoh, Anna y lyserg, bueno, me retiro, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Atte. MKABAHHTD! (Morticia Kaoru Anna Burns de Asakura Horo Himura Tao Diethel) mas fácil: Morta ^_~ 


End file.
